1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable, self-contained, vehicle mounted clock in which a mounting structure in the form of a receptacle for the clock is mounted in the dashboard of a vehicle with the interrelation between the clock and mounting structure assuring secure mounting of the clock but yet enabling easy removal thereof so that the vehicle operator may easily remove and insert the clock so that it may be taken with the vehicle operator when he is out of the vehicle for enabling the vehicle operator to use the clock for any desired time indicating purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles have been provided with various types of clocks, many of which are connected with the electrical system of a vehicle for operation. Such clocks are quite expensive, require considerable maintenance and considerable labor is required to remove such a clock, have it repaired and then reinstalled. Also, portable windup traveling clocks are well known which are conveniently used by individuals who travel frequently or who frequent areas not normally provided with a clock. In recent years, portable clock mechanisms which are battery powered have been developed which are relatively compact and have a relatively long battery life. Such clocks or clock works may include an alarm device, various types of solid state circuitry and readouts as well as selectively operated illuminating means. The development of the prior art in this field of endeavor is illustrated in the following representative U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,137,032--Apr. 27, 1915; 1,158,611--Nov. 2, 1915; 1,428,902--Sep. 12, 1922; 1,497,922--June 17, 1924; 1,639,598--Aug. 16, 1927; 2,874,531--Feb. 24, 1959; 3,996,736--Dec. 14, 1976.